The Halloween Kids (animated shorts)
Prior to the launch of the Halloween Kids TV series, there were a series of shorts released on YTV's website, where viewers got to watch auditions made by existing and new members and vote for which ones were worth using. *Failed **New addition Alison and Colleen Alison gives a general introduction regarding how the voting process would work, all while bringing up what she could contribute to the team, aided by her best friend Colleen. Colleen attempts to do the same, but runs off out of shyness. Alison encourages viewers to vote for the both of them because of their dynamic. Angela Angela claims she should be part of the Halloween Kids because, in her own words, "Every group needs a moralistic person." She goes on about her moral compass, but this is cut short when she harshly berates her younger sister who's looking for the TV remote. Angela realizes that it was all caught on tape and she blushes in embarrassment. Sparky and Brighton Sparky gives a long winded speech on their intelligence and how it could benefit the group. Brighton stops him and tells the viewers to vote for the both of them to fulfill the brains quota. Georgina Georgina boasts how high up she is in the social pipeline, but there's a strong implication she seeks friendship. Plaster from the ceiling drops and hits her on the head, causing her to cry. Phoebe Phoebe gives a polite introduction, but gives a cold subtle threat to viewers that she would ruin their lives if they don't vote for her. Dante, Devlin and Damien The three promise to not bully whomever votes for them, then the video degrades into a Three Stooges skit when Damien loses his cool. Randall Randall claims that him making it into the the group would be wise from a business perspective. He boasts his negotiation skills and his lack of fear when faced by threatening individuals. Sam Sam is seen with her hair drooping upward. She gives a general introduction regarding her resistance to annoyance, love of planting and ultimately, revealing she's a witch, and that she's sitting on her ceiling. Julie Julie doesn't pay attention to the viewer, instead listening to her walkman while chewing gum. She then sees the camera and claims that her introduction is meant to show how she doesn't have to try and look cool just to get approval. She accidentally swallows her gum. Jerry Jerry passes himself off as a confident individual, but finds himself getting spooked by a spider that enters the shot. He then questions if the last bit could be edited out before getting sent. Jenny Jenny passes herself off as an intelligent individual, but her farce seeps through when she claims that American and English are different languages. Mandy Mandy comes off as a bland individual, until she becomes overly-excited over an ouija board, but embarrasses herself when she is unable to get it to work properly. Stephy** Stephy points out her reserved nature, but also relies on fan service to secure the vote. She claims that she could prove herself if she gets accepted. Marie** Marie is seen doing sit-ups. She claims that she has plenty of reasons for why she should be accepted, but she isn't allowed to say them. She wants in to fulfill the brawn quota. The cameraman questions how she got so strong so soon, which angers her, until she's distracted by him offering her sweets. Victoria** Victoria shoots the camera around her room, giving insight to her country upbringing. She brings up her greatest fear is what she becomes during certain times of the month. This is revealed to be a werewolf affliction as she transforms into one and demands viewers vote for her before lunging toward the camera. Tiberius* Spends the video showing off his sports skills, or lack thereof. Tiberius proved to be the least popular character and became a villain.